The present invention relates in general to an integrated heat dissipation apparatus, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation apparatus used in a central processing unit of a computer or a heat generating device. The heat dissipation apparatus includes a thermal conductive base and a heat sink interlocked with each other to increase the contact density between components, so as to enhance the thermal conducting performance.
Thermal conductors are very suitable for use in computers for dissipating heat generated by various components thereof. The products of thermal conductors such as heat pipes or copper columns used have the characteristics of high thermal transmission, fast thermal conduction, light weight, simple structure and versatile application. Therefore, a signification amount of heat can be transmitted without consuming excessive power. This type of heat dissipation apparatus is thus very suitable for use in electronic products. It is thus a very important topic for combining the heat conductor and the heat sink into an integrated heat dissipation apparatus to efficiently dissipate heat generated from an electronic heat source.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional combined heat dissipation apparatus including a thermal conductive base 10a, two heat pipes 20a and a heat sink 30a. The bottom surface of the thermal conductive base 10a is attached to a top surface of a central processing unit (CPU). The top surface of the thermal conductive base 10a includes two grooves 11a allowing one side of the heat pipes 20a embedded therein. The heat pipes 20a have first sides extending through the heat sink 30a and second sides extending through the heat sink 30a. The heat sink 30a typically has a plurality of fins stacked with each other, and a hole 32a is formed in each fin allowing the second sides of the heat pipes 20a to extend through. Thermal conductive medium is applied to the joints of the above components, including the grooves 11a, the peripheries of holes 32, and the side surfaces of the heat pipes 20a. 
The above heat dissipation apparatus has the following drawbacks.
Firstly, each heat pipe 20a include a cylindrical member with a small gauge, such that the wick structure and the working fluid installed in the heat pipe 20a is strictly limited by the available space of the heat pipe 20a. Further, as the contact area between the thermal conductive base 10a and the heat sink 30 is very small, the thermal resistance is large. Therefore, the thermal energy to be dissipated is very limited.
Secondly, the holes 32a extending through the fins 31a include closed circular apertures. The thermal conductive adhesive can hardly be applied to the peripheries of the holes 32a evenly. Therefore, a good contact cannot be achieved.
Thirdly, the air circulation channels between the fins 31a does not have streamline configuration. When the fan blows an air downward to the heat sink 30a, turbulence is easily caused to cause large resistance, large noise, turbulences and low thermal convection coefficient.
To resolve the problems caused by the conventional heat dissipation apparatus as described above, with many years of experience in this field, an integrated heat dissipation apparatus has been developed as described as follows.